


White Jasmine

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Gotham City - Freeform, Harleen Quinzel Loves Pamela Isley, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Romance, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Harley wants a new pet. Ivy isn’t convinced.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Femslash February





	White Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ❤️❤️ What better way to celebrate than wlw ship? CANON WLW. I've been waiting for them to go canon since I was a kid. I hope everybody reading is doing good out there. Any thoughts/comments you have are welcomed!
> 
> _Note: White Jasmine - Sweet Love_

*

"Harls…"

Ivy tries to not sigh. They've managed to escape a top secret holding cell before the GCPD could transfer them to Blackgate Penitentiary, knocking out all of the guards, and she's not looking to draw more attention on them than needed.

"Harl, you know we can't keep her."

She's not persuaded by Harley's whine. It echoes the nighttime alleyway damp with puddles. They've been outside in the cold for at least an hour, and Ivy keeps an eye on the bubblegum pink and yellow-neon lights reflecting around them.

_"But I wanna get a pet!"_

"What about Bud and Lou?" Ivy asks, raising her eyebrows a little. Harley opens her mouth, and then closes it sheepishly. "Do you really think they won't use her as a little chew toy? What then? You'll be inconsolable, and then I'll have to—"

"Aw, c'mon!" Harley stomps her foot, pouting. The cotton candy blue-neon around her matches the end of her left ponytail.

"Neither of us have time to watch her."

"She's so _cute_ though! I just wanna— _oohhhh~~!_ —eat her up!"

Ivy curls her lip, glancing down in reproach. She can hear pained wheezes for air. "This…thing isn't well-behaved."

"I ain't either," Harley says proudly, grinning with all of her teeth. "But ya love me anyway, dun'cha, Red?"

That's true.

On the ground behind the fish mart's dumpster, Harley's _pet_ sulks.

Ivy clucks her tongue, walking over and yanking a fistful of bloodied golden hair.

Robin moans in pain through her gag, her mask-eyelets widening. She's young. A whelp. It's possible to tame her, but Ivy dreads the hard work of domesticated training without regulated pheromone control.

The backhand from Harley's long-barreled pistol leaves an unusually shaped and greenish bruise on Robin's cheek. One of her eye-sockets swollen. More darkened bruises litter Robin's neck. There's enough rope on her wrists and ankles to numb them.

She flinches when Ivy's pallid-green fingers run through her golden hair, petting her soothingly.

"Ain't she pretty, Red?"

"Certainly prettier than the last Robin." When the girl jerks out of Ivy's grip, Harley cackles softly and presses a boot against Robin's shoulder-blade, nudging her forward on her knees. "A bit more _disrespectful_ to her betters, however," Ivy murmurs, frowning. Her green hand instead snatches onto Robin's chin, lifting her face. Ivy's lips hover gleefully to Robin's.

She summons a mild and paralyzing neurotoxin, infusing it to a simple, short kiss. Robin pales, fainting.

"Momma knows best, y'know! She can put down her baby for a nappy-poo!" Harley declares. She leans over Robin face-first in the darkened, foul-smelling alleyway and blows an exaggerated air kiss. Harley's chemically whitened fingers twirl.

"There's no keeping her," Ivy explains, watching as Harley's expression sours. "It's too much responsibility for you or me."

_"Red…"_

"I've made my decision."

Harley puffs out her cheeks. "Fine," she says dully, kicking Robin's leg in irritation. "You get to go home to Batsy… woo-hoo…"

Ivy waits for the toxins inside her body to go dormant. It's only several moments. She touches the side of Harley's face, cradling her in. Ivy's lusciously green-rose mouth, pressing over and over gently against Harley's temple and jaw.

"We'll find our own fun, Harls. We always do."

With a leer, Ivy slowly unlaces the top knot to Harley's bustier, nuzzling her fingertips to the crest of Harley's exposed breasts. The black material glitters red in the neon. Harley doesn't kiss her back, grumpily looking away.

"Alright then—what do you say to blowing up Gotham Gazette for their harmful paper waste?"

Harley's lower lip juts out.

"… Can I press the big red button on the detonator?" she whispers as if hopeful.

Ivy smiles, tracing the tip of a crimson-red nail under Harley's lip. "Of course you can."

Harley brightens, squealing in delight and clapping. Her arms latch around Ivy, dragging her against Harley's chest.

Their lips mash affectionately together.

_"You're the BEST girlfriend a gal could ever ask for, Red!"_

"I know."

*


End file.
